


Every Second. Every Day.

by Dinnerbiatch, sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x07, Cute, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinnerbiatch/pseuds/Dinnerbiatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{3x08 predictions} </p><p>Every second of every day, Jemma missed him.<br/>Every second of every day, Fitz missed her. </p><p>The recordings. The monolith. The sunrise.  Fitzsimmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Second. Every Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Our hopes/predictions for 3x08. Enjoy :)

He saw her standing there. She seemed so relaxed. So peaceful. She was just standing there watching the sunrise. Fitz could feel himself automatically smile. He hadn’t seen her this calm since she had come back. It felt nice to have her back again. It was like she said, he was her second pair of eyes - and she was his. 

Walking up, Fitz wanted to talk to her but was scared that he was disrupting her moment. Walking up he leant against the edge of the window, crossing his arms as she smiled at him. 

“There aren’t a lot of windows in the base and I wanted to...” 

“Watch the sunrise.” Fitz finishing off her sentence.

Jemma looked at him briefly and smiled. 

Fitz looked out and saw the sun’s ray start to peak out. Jemma was smart to come up here. The view was absolutely stunning. 

“And um, I fixed your sim card” Leo told her, deciding not to create an awkward silence. 

The engineer remembered back to all that he’d seen on her phone. All the recordings she’d made, talking to him. The pictures of the hell she was living on. The photo of her. Her and ... Will. 

“So heard your recordings and saw your video. Didn’t know you thought about settling down in Perthshire. That’s in Scotland.”

“I know where it is, Fitz.” Jemma chuckled. How could he think she didn't know. 

“When you said all those things. You were tired and dehydrated …” 

“I was clearheaded then as I’ve ever been, when I said all those things.”Jemma cut him off

Fitz felt his heart stop. If she had meant everything that she said, it would mean that she loved him as much as he loved her. He remembered back to the moment they first met. He thought she was beautiful and was as smart as ever. She was still the same to him, even now. 

“What do you think we should do about it?” Jemma asked quietly - not sure where the conversation would take them. 

“For now, let’s just watch the sunrise.” Fitz told her hesitantly. He didn’t know how to deal with the situation right now. He still wasn’t sure that she was telling the truth and even if he didn’t want to admit it - Will was still in the picture. 

Jemma smiled, but deep inside, she felt something breaking. She looked at him quickly, sighed and looked out the window. She may as well make the most of the sunrise. . 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Fitz started to work on the monolith again. 

He looked up from his work and saw Jemma walk into the lab. She smiled at him before putting her hand up and giving a small wave to him, which he returned. 

Looking back down at his work Fitz tried to concentrate but he could feel Jemma’s gaze on him. When he looked up he saw her quickly put her head back down, a blush starting to raise on her neck. Fitz grinned down at his work, trying to not laugh at her cuteness but at the back of his mind he was just happy. 

Jemma walked into the lab and saw Fitz fully concentrated on the monolith blueprints. She automatically smiled at him - automatically feeling happy when she was near him. When he saw her she waved at him before moving to the other side of the lab. 

When Fitz started working on his things again Jemma took the moment to just look at him. He'd grown to a new look since she has come back. He dressed in nice shirts and the stubble that he was sporting, made her heart race. He was a man now. Suddenly he looked up at her and she quickly put her head down- not wanting Fitz to know that she was blatantly checking him out. Jemma felt her heart race even more and she could feel a blush start to rise to her cheeks. 

“Jemma, stop standing around, will ya?” He joked to her and chuckled softly.  
“I need help if I’m gonna open that bloody thing,” Fitz told her.

“Ok” Jemma replied softly, still embarrassed that he has noticed her. 

Fitz walked around to her and picked up the papers on his desk, showing her what he couldn't understand.

Fitz walked close to her. His body shadowed hers. Their bodies barely touched each other, yet Jemma could feel the heat radiates from him and his breathe on the back of her neck.  
She gently put her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart, beating at 80 bp.  
Jemma looked up at him. His breath has slowed down. She felt his chest move with each breathe. Fitz shut his eyes for a moment, letting out a long breath before he opened his eyes, looking down at her. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were shining bright and her skin was glowing in this light. He'd watched her recover so much since she had gotten back and it was nice to know that the missing part of him was whole again. 

“Fitz, I … I know that I’ve hurt you. I shouldn’t have done that to you. And I know it seemed like I’ve forgotten about you, but on that planet, I didn’t, I never did … I...”

“Missed you, I know. Because I missed you too. Every second. Every day.” Fitz finishing off her sentence. 

He pulled her into a hug and tightly held her in his arms. His warmth made her remember all those things they’ve been through. 

Jemma looked up at him once again. She saw Fitz staring at her. 

He leaned his head down and stopped when their lips were just a breath away. 

She could feel his breath on her lips. She blushed. 

The moment Jemma flushed red, Fitz just couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned further down and kissed her. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla chapstick. Ever since he met her, following her around at the academy, his love for her deepened. This, was the moment he had been waiting for.

Jemma response to his kiss, threw her hands around his neck and deepened it. This was what she was waiting for, ever since she saw him at the academy, ever since she fell for him.

Fitz smiled and he said, “Jemma, I love you so much.” 

“So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments.


End file.
